


And Would You Dare to Say, "Let's Do the Same as They"?

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Word spreads of Frank Lampard's departure from NYCFC. Silva wonders if Villa would ever follow suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When You're Far Away (This Is What I'm Doing Without You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517010) by [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld). 



> I thought of your fic the instant I heard the news. Please enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from the song "Would You?" from the movie "Singin' in the Rain."

The news spread quickly across the Atlantic: Chelsea legend Frank Lampard was leaving New York City FC, where he had scored many goals but not won any titles. His next destination hadn't yet been announced, but Man City seemed plausible.

David Silva was disappointed by the news. It wasn't anything against Lampard personally, or even professionally. It was just...well, Silva had been hoping that a specific NYCFC player would leave for Man City. And that specific NYCFC player wasn't Lampard.

Silva sighed, wondering what David Villa thought of all this. Obviously, Villa would miss Lampard both on and off the pitch. But would Villa ever follow the Englishman out of the Big Apple? After all, Villa had a very good reason for joining Man City, if Silva did say so himself.

Right?

With NYCFC out of the playoffs, Villa had plenty of time on his hands. So Silva didn't feel bad calling him.

"¿Qué tal, Silvita?" Villa seemed to be in good spirits.

"I'm alright, guaje. You heard about Lampard?"

"Days ago. I'll miss Frank. But he didn't feel like this was his home, much as he loved it."

Silva wasn't sure if his next question was a good idea, but he asked it anyway. "Is it home for you? Do you love it, too?"

Villa hummed in thought. "I think it might be home."

"So you wouldn't do what he did?"

"Probably not."

"So I should think about moving, since you don't want to?" Silva couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Silva...David, it's nothing personal. You know I love you. But I don't want to make promises, or ask you to promise me anything." Villa sighed. "I know it's not what you want to hear from me. I'm sorry."

"I know. I love you, too, David. I just miss you."

"Y yo a ti también." There was a moment of silence. "Pizza's here. Adiós, cariño."

"Adiós, guaje. Cuídate."

**Author's Note:**

> As an NYCFC fan, I wouldn't be opposed to Silva coming over, but I definitely want Villa to stay. -sigh-


End file.
